Batman y Superman vs Dracula y el Hombre Lobo
by Max player123
Summary: Tras la destrucción del nuevo museo de Ciudad , un nuevo mal se librar en las calles ,Superman , Batman deberán unir sus fuerzas una vez mas pero esta vez contra dos enemigos completamente fuera de este mundo , solo uniendo sus fuerzas vencerán al mal


**Batman y Superman y Sus Nuevos Enemigos**

Clark Kent un reportero del diario metrópolis había llegado para entrevistar al multimillonario y magnate de la corporación Diaz el mismísimo Bruno Diaz , el auto personal del millonario era conducido por su mayordomo mientras los dos se relajaban con un poco de refresco

 **— Jamas habia paseado en una limusina Bruno , debe ser fascinante salir todos los días así —** El periodista toma su libreta pero su amigo le niega con la cabeza **— Vamos solo son unas preguntas —**

 **— Improvisa —** La mansión Diaz estaba a la vista y al llegar se ve como las puertas bien decoradas estaban abriéndose , el de los anteojos deja una simple maleta en el suelo **— Pareces sorprendido —**

 **— Es mucho mejor que la BatiCueva —** Tras ser llevado a un cuarto de huéspedes desempaca para poder dormir un poco , el reportaje mas grande de su carrera estaba a punto de hacerse realidad , el mismo Bruno Diaz abriría un museo para celebrar los 100 años de ciudad Gótica **— Rayos se me olvido llamar a Luisa —** El de las gafas toma su teléfono y al marcar el numero de su novia escucha la voz de ella un tanto irritada **— Hola ¿ como estas Luisa ? —** Superman estaba algo sacudido por las palabras de la periodista **— Oye no me culpes , sabes como es Bruno —** Con su dedo se tapa el oído derecho **— Mira si no me crees pregúntale a Jerry —** La llamada se corta mientras que el sacaba su traje de gala o lo que le permitía su salario como reportero , al acomodarse su corbata ve a Bruno con la mujer maravilla quien llevaba un vestido de noche negro con bordes dorados , en su mano un bolso de terciopelo negro **— ¿ Diana ? ¿ Que haces aquí ? —**

 **— Pues Bruno me invito en la mañana a ser su acompañante —** Ella le abraza el brazo a su acompañante de ojos azules quien sonreía mientras le acariciaba el mentón

 **— Espera espera , Me dijiste que solo era para personal de las empresas Diaz —**

 **— Bueno saluda a la nueva secretaria personal de Bruno Diaz —**

La nueva inauguración del museo de Ciudad Gótica estaba haciendo estragos con la prensa , el mismo Clark Kent se sentía invadido por tantas cámaras que no le permitían hacer su trabajo , al entrar todo era lujo y champaña , las exhibiciones eran increíbles , mas sobre una momia descubierta en Transilvania con una edad de mas de 1000 años , Diana quien no se despegaba de su nuevo jefe admiraba las cosas antiguas

 **— Vaya mira esas antigüedades ¿ Como te alcanza para sustentar todo esto ? —**

El encapotado de ojos azules la abraza por la espalda para tomarla por las manos y comenzar a bailar **— Mejor no hablemos de negocios ahora —**

 **— Bruno , recuerda lo que me dijiste en el Atalaya —** El de los ojos azules le tapa los labios con sus dedos para que no hablara **— Aunque pensándolo bien yo ...—** Los dos se estaban por acercar labios con labios pero un flash les llama la atención

 **— Que portada —**

 **— ¡ Clark ! —** Diana se separa lentamente y se dirige a la barra por algo de beber **— Gracias por el favor , eres el mejor —**

 **— Vamos Bruno , es una fiesta así que diviértete —** La fiesta había llegado a su apogeo , los invitados se habían retirado a descansar , pero de entre las sombras salen dos hombres vestidos de negro para robar lo que podía del museo para venderlo en el mercado negro

 **— Oye escuche que estas cosas valen mucho dinero —** Los dos vieron un ataúd cerrado , pensando que era de una momia egipcia deciden abrirlo pensando que abría joyas y demás pero uno de ellos toma su barreta para romper la madera , cuando la toman con las manos para levantar la tapa uno de ellos se astilla con un trozo de madera y unas gotas de sangre cae sobre la boca de la momia **— Maldita sea —** La momia abre los ojos para tomar al que estaba sangrando y clavar sus colmillos en su cuello para robar su sangre hasta la mas mimima gota de su cuerpo , compañero del ladro asesinado toma su pistola y le vacía las balas pero no lo detenía , el cuerpo a medio descomponer le muestra su puño y al abrirlo tenia cientos de diamantes **— No ... No eres Batman —**

 **— ¿ Donde estoy ? ¿ Que año es este ? —**

 **— Estamos en Ciudad Gótica y es el año 2016 —**

El vampiro se pone a pensar y a recordar **— Mhm estuve dormido por mas de 1000 años , ya veo pero eso no me impedirá cumplir mi venganza a quien me mató en tiempos oscuros —** El ladro asustado se arrastraba por el suelo para escapar pero Dracula lo detiene de la pierna derecha para que lo mire a los ojos **— Y tu vas a ayudarme , necesito alguien que me ayude y vigile cuando duerma de día —** El vampiro le coloca en la boca unas raras plantas que guardaba en sus ropas mientras que el trataba de escupirlas pero la noche era de luna llena lo que hizo que la transformación sea inmediata , sus ojos se saltaron de sangre , sus ropas se desgarraron y se empezó a convertir en una criatura con pelo , su cara se desformo para dar paso a un hocico largo , ancho y peludo , sus dientes puntiagudos y afilados estaban hechos para morder y desgarrar , sus dedos se llenaron de pelo con unas garras devastadoras **— Ahora mi fiel sirviente ¿ estas listo para ocultar esta ciudad en la noche eterna ? —** El lobo lanzó un aullido aterrador mientras que las ventanas se quedaban sin vidrios , en la mente de Dracula solo se veían imágenes pasadas de un pueblo desenfrenado apuñalando su corazón con una estaca , pero mas aun al ver que el que lo apuñalo era un hombre vestido de negro , el mismo que había vuelto cenizas a su amada hija y quien destruyo a su ejercito de élite **— Para conquistar a este mundo y ponerlo de rodillas ante mi una vez mas necesitare traer de la tumba a mi nuevo ejercito de vampiros , vayamos al cementerio mas cercano para poder ver que encontramos allí —** Las dos criaturas desaparecen dejando un cadáver y un museo destruido ,ahora el inicio de la oscuridad recién empezaba

 **Continuara**


End file.
